New Adventure Comics Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Dr. Bonfils Locations: * , | Writer2_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler2_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker2_1 = Jim Chambers | StoryTitle2 = Tom Brent: "The River Pirates, Part 1" | Synopsis2 = Barrows gets his head chopped off by the Malay Pirates, who carry it into their next battle, impaled on a short stick. They chase Barrows' partner Knopf, and Knopf's new partner Tom Brent. They've both got guns but the they are heavily outnumbered. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Barrows * Knopf * Malay Pirates Locations: * * | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle3 = Federal Men: "The Kidnapping of Peter Hazelton" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ralph Ventor Antagonists: * Jack Grant Other Characters: * Peter Hazelton * Mr. Hazelton Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Will Ely | Penciler4_1 = Will Ely | Inker4_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle4 = Dale Daring: "The Red Hatchet, Part 9" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Don Brewster * Ali * Mr. Daring Antagonists: * Li Hoang's henchmen'' Locations: * | Writer5_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler5_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker5_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle5 = Cal 'n' Alec: "The Lost Gold Mine, Part 3" | Synopsis5 = Cal and Alec follow their treasure map to the end, and start digging. An unknown gunman starts shooting at them. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * unidentified gunman Locations: * Out West | Writer6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler6_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker6_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "In India, Part 4" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby McGuire Antagonists: * Sheik Ben El Hasar * El Nartz Duyu * Paskudniak ** their bandit gunmen Other Characters: * Colonel McAllister, King's Lancers * Dorothy Egan Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Fred Schwab | Penciler7_1 = Fred Schwab | Inker7_1 = Fred Schwab | StoryTitle7 = Don Coyote: "The Thief, Part 3" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * criminal duellist Locations: * desert island | Writer9_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler9_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker9_1 = Jim Chambers | StoryTitle9 = Tod Hunter, Jungle Master: "The God of the Ruby Eye, Part 5" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tommy Withers Antagonists: * Arab Chief * Bates Other Characters: * Gail Duncan * Mr. Duncan * Paul * Hawkins Locations: * | Writer10_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler10_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker10_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle10 = Golden Dragon, Episode 26 | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill Supporting Characters: * Jim Reilly * Pan Chi-Lou Antagonists: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Don Campbell * Drenidoff * Sandy Campbell * Doris Willis * Chho-Timba * Abbot Locations: * | Writer11_1 = Bob Kane | Penciler11_1 = Bob Kane | Inker11_1 = Bob Kane | StoryTitle11 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 6" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Specs * Tubby Supporting Characters: * Stephen Carter Antagonists: * Ichabod Slade * Omar Locations: * tropical island Vehicles: * fake pirate ship * real pirate ship | Writer12_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler12_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker12_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle12 = Anchors Aweigh: "El Diablo, Part 4" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Red Murphy Antagonists: * * Pedro Santora Other Characters: * Mr. Marshall Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue under New Adventure Comics title. Next issue is Adventure Comics #32. * Barry O'Neill's adventures are continued from More Fun Comics #29, Feb 1938. That's an eight-month cliffhanger, on this continuing story. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Andy Handy by Leo O'Mealia ** "Ocean Flight By Mistake" (text story), by Jack Anthony ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Russell Cole ** Dot and Danny by Jack Romer | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #31 review }}